One Life
by canadian.summers
Summary: Massie's whole life has been perect. Perfect parents. Perfect life. But sophmore year opens a word of problems. Aubsive relationships. Cheaters. But one night. One thing. Can change it all
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Okay, first, the PC is in 10****th**** grade, to save you guys the confusion. I really hope you guys enjoy this, I have had the idea in my mind, for seriously like three weeks now, and I've been planning, and thinking since then. Anyways, I really hope you guys enjoy this, and reviews are greatly appreciated! **

"Okay girls! Let's go over the routine one more time!" My coach yells.

I stand straight at the front of the row, alongside my fellow cheerleaders. The music starts playing, and we begin.

I stick my landing of my backhand spring, and I get ready for my bases to lift me in the air. I close my eyes, and jump, relying on my two bases, and back spot to keep me up. I continue the routine, and I look into the bleachers. I see Landon sitting there, supporting me through the whole thing. I smile, and jump up for my triple twist.

I am caught, and I get up, getting ready to do my areal.

When the routine is over, I am on top of the pyramid, and I can feel my heart pounding.

"Okay great job girls! That's the end of today, hit the showers!"

My feet hit the ground with a stomp, and I walk over to the benches, my ponytail bouncing with my every move.

"Great job Massie! You did a great job at sticking your landings today!" My coach says, walking beside me.

"Thanks!" I say, flashing my winning smile.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .** **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

"Wow, I'm so surprised how amazing my girlfriend is at cheerleading." Landon says, coming up from behind me and hugging me.

"Thanks babe!" I reply kissing him.

"I gotta go to class, but I'll meet you after football practise, you'll be there, right?"

"Of course I will! I wouldn't miss any opportunity to see my boyfriend play!" I say, and he smiles, kissing me on the cheek.

Then he walks off, and I am walking alone again, clutching my U.S. History book against my chest, with my A&F tote dangling from my shoulder.

"Hey girly!" Alicia says, coming up from behind me.

"How was practise?" Claire says coming to the other side of me.

"Hey Leesh, and great Claire!" I reply.

I feel my iPhone vibrate, and I pull it out.

"Ohh! A sweet little text from Landon?" Leesh cooes

I sigh, and when I look over at Claire, I can see her checking my screen, I pull my phone to my chest, and I give her a look telling her to back off. She looks away quickly, focusing on the floor.

"No, just Dyl, reminding me to pick up the streamers to decorate Kristen's locker on her birthday. Oh yeah, Claire, did you book the caterer for her surprise birthday?"

"Done! I also made sure they got Kristen's favourite shrimp."

"Great! I'm going out for her birthday tonight, Massie, you wanna come?" Alicia asks.

"Sure, I need to pick up a few more things anyways!"

"Kay, meet let's all meet at my house after dinner." I say.

"Kay!" Claire and Alicia say in unison.

"Well I have to go, history is waiting!" I say, and I take off, running up the stairs as fast as I can in my dark wash juicy skinny jeans.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

The wind is forceful, so I pull on my Victoria Secret Pink hoodie. I'm all alone in the bleachers, but I still give Landon my winning smile whenever he looks up at me.

I glance down at my phone and see the time. **5:29**. Practise was over at 5:30.

When I look up, I see the team leaving their little huddle, and I run down each step to get down to the field.

"Great job out there babe! I don't get why they don't make you captain! You're so the best on the team!" I say to Landon as soon as I get there to the field.

"Yeah right. I was horrible. Anyways, want to hang out tonight?"

"I'm sorry, I can't. I'm going out with the girls."

"You're always out with the girls! You never have time for me!" Landon says, raising his voice.

"That's not true baby! I always have time! Just not today! We're going shopping for Kristen's birthday bash!"

"Yeah. Okay. How do I know you're not sneaking around with other guys! There's probably thousands of guys in this school who would wanna fuck you!" He says, yelling now.

"LANDON! No! Stop jumping to conclusions! No, I need to go home. Just. Talk to you tomorrow."

When I turn away, Landon grabs my wrist and turns me around, and when he lets go, I can see red marks on my wrist.

"This isn't over."

"Yes. Yes it is. It's not like you haven't made mistakes in the past too. I on the other hand have never cheated on a guy, and I never will. I have to go home." I reply, before running off.

I run to my car, and stand there crying.

I turn my head and I see Derek Harrington, captain of the football team standing there at his car wide eyed.

"Uhh take a picture, it will last longer!" I say, walking past him.

He grabs my wrist, and I turn around and he lets go. "Are you okay? Landon gets angry mad around playoffs."

"Yeah." I say, fixing my hair. "I'm fine. Thanks for asking." I say, turning around to leave.

"Bye." Derek says, heading into the showers.

I sigh as I walk to my car. Was it just the playoffs? Landon had been acting cocky lately. Sometimes, he didn't even reply to my texts.

I shrug it off, opening my car door, and stepping in. I turn on the engine, and the song Drops of Jupiter by Trian comes on. I pull out of the school parking lot, and head straight home.


	2. Chapter 2

**OMGHHKP (: Thank you guys so much for the support for this! I take suggestions, and appreciate reviews! Also, if you are a Vampire Diaries fan, and got here by following DelenaTrencher, please tell her or please review saying you are. I would really appreciate it! Also, I'm Canadian, and I don't like Starbucks, I prefer TIMMIES, (Tim Hortons) and they have frozen lemonade which is like HEAVEN, so that's where the frozen lemonade came from. **

When we arrive at the mall, we head to Starbucks to plan what we were going to do, and exchange gossip.

"So, how was the guy's practise?" Claire says.

"Good." I say, sipping my frozen lemonade.

"We should _so_ come to the next practise, I mean, then you wouldn't have to tell us everything!" Dylan says, slurping down her smoothie.

Alicia and Claire nod at this idea.

"Uh, that's not a good idea." I say, trying to think of an idea of why they shouldn't come. I didn't want them seeing a re-peat of tonight. "The coach doesn't like a lot of people that are students watching their practise" I say.

"Oh. Well you'll just have to keep telling us then." Alicia says.

"Anyways, it had to be better than just good!" Dylan says, leaning in.

"I mean, of course Landon looked fabulous." I say, "I think they're ready for their game."

"Mass, what happened to your wrists! They have red marks on them!" Claire says, leaning in, examining my wrist where Landon had grabbed it.

"Uh... it's totally fine, I just, had to help my mom carry in heavy grocery bags, and I had one on my wrist." I say, shaking off the question.

"Okay then."

"Let's get shopping!"

"Okay!" We all say in unison, getting up, and throwing our drinks out.

"I think Kristen said she could use some new athletic shorts, for soccer." Dylan tells us.

"Great. I need to pick up some neon sports bras for cheerleading practise anyways." I say.

"I think Urban Behavior just got some new shorts and bras in!" Alicia says excitedly.

About half an hour later, we are walking to Sephora, while I feel a text. I pull out my phone, and see its Landon.

**Sorry babe about earlier today. Love you 3 **

While I'm reading all I can see is my feet, and my phone. Then I bump into someone, and I fall down, shopping bags going everywhere.

My head hits the mall's second floor hard, and I cringe in the pain, but ignore it. I was use to ignoring pain, and pretending it was nothing.

"I am _so_ sorry!" I hear a familiar voice say. I sit up and I see Derek Harrington. His shaggy blonde hair, big brown eyes. For a second I'm lost in his eyes, but then snap out of it. He extends his arm, and when our hands meet my heart skips a beat.

He pulls me up and I smirk, and he smirks back.

"Thank you, for helping me up." I say, smiling, looking into his eyes.

"No problem, sorry about the shopping bags everywhere." Derek says, running his hand through his hair.

"Oh, it's okay."

"Okay, well.. nice seeing you." Derek says, then continues walking.

I turn as he walks, and I feel a smile creep across my face.

I quickly snap out of that day dream and turn, walking with my friends.

**Okay guys sorry for the really REALLY short chapter, I just needed to post today, but I have important things going on. So anyways, I'm really sorry, I'll try to do better next week. **


	3. Chapter 3

When we pull up to Kristen's house it is totally normal. We were going to change that though.

I grab bags of party supplies, handing them to Claire, Alicia and Dylan, and I grab the box with the cake. I nod a goodbye to Isac and he waves, pulling out of the Gregory's driveway and heading home.

"Okay girls, we have one hour until everyone starts coming, and then fifteen minutes after that until Kristen gets here. Are we ready to make this the second best sweet 16 ever?" I yell.

"Yes Massie!" They yelled back to me.

"Great!" I say, putting my iPod into the dock, and blasting the songs.

I Like It Like That by Hot Chelle Rae come on, and we start blowing up balloons.

55 minutes later, the house had been transformed. Streamers hung from the ceilings, pop had been poured into red cups, chips had been transferred into bowls, and a table where the presents would be placed was covered in a pink table cloth.

"Mass! Come help me keep tape up the sign!" I hear Claire yell. I quickly walk over to her and hold up the "Happy Sweet 16 Kristen" sign. She tapes both edges, and I pull my arms to my sides.

"So how's you and Cam?"I ask.

"Great. I'm just a little worried. I mean, Landon asks you to come to his practises, and Cam's on the team. Why doesn't he ask me?" She replies with a worried tone.

"Look, he told me he likes to impress you every time you watch him play, and he does that through hard work, and sometimes messing up at practises. He doesn't want to embarrass himself." I tell her, placing my hands on her shoulders. "Don't worry, he's crazy for you!"

"Okay, thanks Mass." She says, and we hear a knock at the door. I smile, and run for the door as fast as my 3 inch heels will carry me. I open it and am surprised to see Derek standing there with a card in his hands.

"Hey, sorry if I'm early, but, need any help?" He asks, running his hand through his hair.

"Uhm, no, not really, but it's great that you're here! There always has to be a first one here" I reply, opening the door more so he can come in. I watch the floor and see his blue vans enter the home.

I get a smile on my face and when I look up, he has a smile on his face too. Our eyes meet for a second, but I quickly look away.

I close the door behind him, and I take his card. Then I leave to put it on the table that I knew would soon be full of presents.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

"SURPRISE!" We all yell at once. Kristen gets the look of shock on her face, and the PC and I run out of our hiding spots to hug her.

"Thanks guys! You guys are the best!" Kristen says hugging all of us.

"Happy birthday!" I hear Dylan say.

"Well, let the party start!" I hear Landon yell, and then the song Starships by Nicki Minaj fills the whole house.

I escape the crowd to find Landon.

When I reach him he is surrounded by his friends, and I can tell he's had way too many drinks. He sees me and hugs me. "Hey babe!"

"Hey." I reply, and I pull away. "Landon, the night is young, I think you should stop with the drinks."

"Yeah, says the girl who drinks coolers. You don't know real alcohol." He replies, and I hear a series of oos, and burns.

"Whatever." I say before things turn bad. I leave to go check my makeup and hair.

When I get to the bathroom I close the door, and examine myself. I was wearing a white dressy tank top, dark wash sevens, and 3" black heels.

I re-apply my mascara and walk out. Just as I'm turning to walk down the stairs, I hear a loud bang from the guest bedroom. I turn on my heel, and put my ear against the closed door.

"Alicia baby. Oh yeah!" I can hear Landon's voice. That was it. I burst through the door and stood there in the doorway.

"MASSIE!" Alicia yells. And I feel the tears coming.

I scan the room and see clothes lying everywhere. My eyes follow the trail of t-shirts, boxers, bras, and jeans, and then my eyes wander to Landon's.

"We're through." I manage to get out before running downstairs. I burst through the crowd looking for Claire. When I find her, I break down and cry. She hugs me and asks me what happened.

I tell her and she gets a look of anger on her face.

"No way! Are you like, legit? I'm going to kill him. No, I'm going to get Cam to kill him! No way does he hurt my best friend, and ALICIA! So much for 'Best Friends"'

I wipe the last remaining tears away from my face, and look her in the eye. "There is only one thing we can do. Destroy her." I reply.

"Right." Claire says, and heads off to find the PC.

I sit down on the leather couch, and let out a big sigh.

"Hey, are you okay?" I hear a familiar voice say, and I look up. There was Derek standing right in front of me. I stand up and our eyes meet.

Just then a slow song comes on, Fallout by Marianas Trench.

We stand there awkwardly, and then he asks me if we want to dance. I smile as a yes, and my hands wrap around his neck, and I feel his hands around my hips. We sway in time to the music, and right before the song ends, he pulls me in for a kiss. My eyes close, and I kiss him back. Our hands meet, and I want to stay here forever. Landon never kissed me like this.

When we finally pull away, we're both smiling.


	4. Chapter 4

"So it's just a onetime thing?" Claire asks into the phone.

"Yeah, I mean you looked so happy, Mass! More happy than you have been in a while! I think you should go after him!" Dylan says.

Kristen, Claire, Dylan and I were on a four way discussing last night.

"Mass, I mean, come on! We all saw the glimmer in your eyes last night after that kiss!" Kristen says.

"I know, I know, and I liked it, but I'm single now! Single and ready to mingle, right!" I say into the phone.

"Yeah, I guess. So what are we going to do tomorrow with Alicia?" Claire asks, and my heart sinks then. I hadn't really thought about it.

She was supposed to be my best friend, but friends don't do that. They don't go making out, and possibly losing their v-card to their friends boyfriend.

"Easy, two words." I say, then Dylan, Kristen and I say in unison "Destroy Her."

"Right." Claire says.

"Well, I have to go study, talk to you guys later!" Kristen says, hanging up.

"Yeah I have to go too." Claire says, and her line goes dead.

"Dido, see you later." Dylan says, and we both hang up our phones.

** .**

"Okay girls, remember, if Alicia comes up to us, we ignore her. If she says something, I'll deal with the comebacks." I tell them, and we walk into BOCD high school.

We're dealt with the usual jealous stares, but now I am faced with winks from guys of all ages, and the occasional guy who tries to be cool and gives me a slick hey.

Finally I reach my locker, and I open it with a sigh. Not one of those guys was Derek.

"Oh my god! Mass, the hot senior even winked at you! You should go after _him_!" Dylan says, turning to me and leaning on her closed locker.

"Or that cute junior!" Kristen says encouragingly

"I have someone on my mind, but it's confidential." I reply with a smirk, and when I look over at Claire I give her a wink, telling her it was still the same person we'd chatted about last night.

"Massie, there is someone wanting to talk to you in the front doors." An LBR says to me, and I nod, telling her I'd be there in a minute.

"This should be good." I tell the girls, and head off to the front doors.

When I get there, Alicia is standing there with her arms by her side. When she looks up at me, she smiles, but my stare makes it fade.

"Mass look I'm so sorry, he forced me into it, I couldn't help it!"

"Mhhmm. That's why your clothes were everywhere and you looked so happy." I reply with a icy tone in my voice.

"Mass look, is there any way I can make this up to you!" She says, begging now.

"Are you a razor?"

"No..."

"Then why do you think you can hurt me, and I'll forgive you!" I reply, turning around to leave.

I hear the bell ring, so I quickly grab my books from my locker and run to my math class.

While running, I run smack dab into Derek, causing me to fall, books flying everywhere.

"You know, we really have to stop meeting this way." I can hear Derek say, extending his hand to help me up.

I smile, and get lost into his big brown eyes, but quickly snap out of it. I reach out for his hand, and he pulls me up.

Once we collected our books, I start to head off but hear Derek's voice again.

"You know, math class is this way?" He says, and I turn around, blushing. How could I have forgotten?

** .**

The final bell rings, and I head to my locker to be met by Landon.

"What do you want?" I ask.

"I want you. I messed up, and I'm sorry. You know how I mess up."

"Yes. But, you've done that with other girls. I don't care about them. I care about me. You messed up, with my best friend. And when you mess up, it proves you don't really love me. So I'm done."

"I was drunk! You can't blame anything on that. I love you!" Landon says, and just then, for a second, I forgive him, he leans in, and our lips meet, but I pull away. That one second, over.

"I'm sorry Landon. I can't." I reply, and turn to leave, but I get a sharp pain in my wrist, and I'm pulled back so I'm facing him.

"Massie Block. I wouldn't do that. I know your secrets. You loved me too."

"Loved. Past tense. And blackmailing me? I don't care. Because you'll lie about it. And I don't care."

His hands raise, and push me back into the lockers, and he holds me there.

"You'll regret this, regret it I tell you. No one will love you like I did. Treat you like I did. Send you-" Landon begins, but then he is trusted off of me, and I see Derek there, holding his shirt, punching him.

"DEREK!" I yell, but he continues to punch him.

"Dude! What's up!" Landon yells between punches. "I thought we were friends!"

"No one hurts Massie." Derek replies before a teacher pulls him up.

After about 10 minutes of sorting this out, I am in the parking lot with Derek, wind blowing my wavy hair around.

"Sorry about that.. I just hate to see people hurt you like that." Derek says, hand in his pockets.

"It's okay, thanks for sticking up for me."

"Yeah, I heard what he did, and you were right to dump him."

"Yeah..." I reply, and there is an awkward silence before we both look up at each other, eyes meeting.

We both lean in, and then our lips meet. I was happy I had decided to use my mango glitter glossip lip gloss today.

His lips are warm, and I don't want to leave right now.

My hands rap around his neck, and his my hips.

Usually now Landon would have tried to pull my shirt off or something, but Derek keeps his hands around my hips.

We kiss until I can't stand not breathing, and then we pull apart, smiling at each other. "Want a drive home?" Derek asks.

"Yeah, that'd be great." I say smiling.


	5. Chapter 5

**Before I start with this chapter, I want to say thank you SO much for all the feedback, and also, I really **_**really**_** appreciate suggestions, considering sometimes I have writers block, and it would be really nice to look at those suggestions for ideas! Also, please remember, this is rated T for a reason. Anyways, hope you guys like this chapter (: **

It was official. Derek and I were dating.

He had asked me out a week ago, May 3rd and word had gotten around school really quick. We were known as the "it" couple. He was quarterback of the football team. I was captain of the cheerleading team. It was a fairy tale relationship.

Derek had taken me out to dinner, and now we were in my room.

My parents were out of town for the week, so it was just me and Derek.

"Thanks for dinner babe, it was really good." I say,

"It's okay Mass, It was a lot of fun." He replies. We both stare at each other, before he pulls me in for a long kiss.

This kiss was different than before. Usually it was just a kiss, but this time, Derek's lips were going over mine, and I took it as a sign, so I slowly opened mine. His tongue entered my mouth, and mine his.

His hands slide up my sides, and reach my face, pulling me in longer. I run out of air, and we quickly pull away, then go right back into kissing.

He moves his lips down to my neck, then down to my chest. I pull his head up, and our lips meet again.

I let my hands rest on his perfectly toned abbes, and his hands moved down to my hips, picking me up and moving me on the bed so he's on top of me.

I pull away from him long enough to say "No funny business."

"Sure thing babe." Derek replies, kissing my neck.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

I open my locker and look at my calendar. June 15th. The school dance was in one week, and Derek still hadn't asked me. I mean, of course we were dating, but it was the end of the year dance and it would be nice to be asked.

When I turn to the inside of my locker, I see a note sitting there. In purple letters it says Massie and I smile, picking it up. When I open it, there is a little card with these words written on it,

_Massie Block, I know it's late, _

_But I want you do be my date._

_So follow the trail of hearts around school, and there you will find,_

_A special surprise waiting just for you._

I get a smile on my face, and when I close my locker, there is a red heart on it. I follow them, until it leads me outside and I see Derek standing there with a rose and two dance tickets. He has that goofy smile I love on his face.

I can't help but run down the stairs, and jump into his arms.

He holds me tight, and I whisper in his ear "Yes."

He puts me down, and kisses me. It is a short but sweet kiss, and when we both pull away, he hands me the rose. I smile taking it, and we hear awes from random bystanders.

**Okay, it's so short. I know. I will be better on Sunday. Sorry for not updating. PLEASE REVIEW with ideas? **


	6. Chapter 6

"Massie, what about this style?" Claire says, handing me another page on short puffy dresses from Seventeen.

"Short and puffy? You're a joke right? That's so grade 9." I reply, flipping a page of Seventeen Prom Edition.

We were in the range rover on our way to go shopping for dresses. Everyone had a date but Kristen and Dylan, but they were so okay with that.

Claire was going with Cam.

And I with Derek!

We still hadn't made friends with Alicia, and I knew this shopping would be tough without my beta to help me, but I would get through it.

As we pull up to the mall, I tell Isac we would call him when we were done, and we head into the first dress store we see.

We all pull about 5 dresses we think are cute and try them on.

Claire comes out in a dress that has black around the chest part, then falls into white with black lace detailing on it. It ends about her knees. We both agree, not the dress for her.

Kristen comes out in a pale pink dress that has flowering all along the top. She smiles, but we shake our heads.

After two hours or so we were in the last dress store in the mall, and I was zipping up a dress that I really liked.

It was short, ending mid thigh my knees. It was tight at the top and it was a little puffy, but not so puffy it was a tutu.

It was strapless and pink floral with black lace above the hip, and along the sweet heart neckline.

I open the door, and everyone's chaws drop.

"It's amazing!"

"You have to get it!"

"If you don't get it I'll smack you!"

I smile and twirl in it, then nod. "This is the one! Okay, your turn Claire!"

Claire skips into the dressing room, and I go back into the changing room to take off the dress.

I come out holding the dress just as Claire comes out. She's wearing a purple strapless dress that ends at her knees. It is tightish and it has ruffles at the bottom, and a sweet heart neck line.

"Amazing!"

"You look so good!"

"Buy it before someone else does." I say, smiling.

"I thought so too! I'll go chance now, Kristen, your turn!" Claire says, and Kristen walks into the dressing room beside Claire's.

A few minutes later Kristen comes out in a pink/orange dress that falls about her knees. It was tight at the top, and got loose starting at the hip area. Around the waist it had the same coloured sash and it had a bow on the hip.

"Kristen! It's so cute!" I say, and when I see the price tag, it is on sale for $50. "Kristen! It's on sale! And you'll have 10 dollars to spare!"

"Really Mass? Thank you so much, I'm so getting it!" Kristen says with a smile ear to ear. "Dylan, you're up!"

When Dylan comes out she is wearing a blue dress that is strapless and tight at the top, and loose at the bottom. It is pretty plain except a green/blue sash along the waist.

"So, what do you guys think!" Dylan says, smiling.

"You need to get it Dyl!" I say.

"I know right!"

"Well, as Alicia would say, I heart that!" Claire says, and we all turn towards her and give her a what the heck look.

"Sorry, bad timing, but it looks so good!"

"Okay, we all have our dresses, let's go!" I say, grabbing my wallet and heading to the check out section.

When we all get up there, I see another girl paying for a dress.

"Thank you, come back soon Alicia!" The check out worker says, and all our chaws drop.

"ALICIA!" I yell out, and she turns around.

"You guys went on a shopping trip without me?" She says with a mad tone.

"Gee, I wonder why. Anyways, why are you even buying a dress? It's not like you have a date, and I really wouldn't show my face if I were you." I reply, and everyone gives her a ha look.

"Actually, I have a date. Landon! Well I gotta go girls, and by the way Dylan, I heart the dress!" Alicia says, walking past all of us.

"She did not!"

"There is no way!"

"LANDON!" I exclaim, standing there shocked.

"Next, miss, you're next." The worker says, and I quickly knock out of my shocked face, and go up to pay for my dress.

**. . . . . . . . Day Of The Dance . . . . . . . . .**

"9.5" I tell myself looking in the mirror.

I grab my juicy clutch which has in it my phone, make up touches, and money.

Then I feel my phone vibrate, and I pull it out, checking it.

**Derek 3: Come outside **

I get a big smile on my face, and run downstairs as fast as I can in my Gucci 3 ½ " heels.

"BYE MOM BYE DAD!" I yell before they can do any of the "Oh you look so cute," stuff.

When I get outside I see a big white limo with Derek standing in front of it.

"Wow, I thought I looked good." Derek says, pulling me into a hug.

"Awwe thanks, and you do look good!" I say, pulling away from the hug. He opens the limo door, and I get in, amazed by how awesome it looks.

There is pop along one side, and a single rose with a note attached to it on the other side.

"Here" Derek says, reaching for the rose, and handing it to me "This is for you."

"Awe thank you!" I say, taking the rose and opening the note.

_To us, and let the night begin._

**OKAY OMG I DON'T HAVE WRITERS BLOCK, I ALREADY KNOW WHATS GOING TO GO ON IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! Thank you so much for the ideas, and I really **_**really**_** appreciated it! If you guys could review more, I would really love it, because those really do make my day, and they make me want to update even more! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Oh hi there writers block, how are you today? Yes. It's back. Well, WAS! Until my amazing friend KimberKids helped me out! If you guys like TVD, and are Delena fans, go check out her stories, they're really good!**

When we walk into the gym it's decorated with stars, and a big fountain in the middle. I look up at Derek and I smile. All the couples are dancing together, or guys getting punch for their girls, and at the front of the stage, is two crowns and a banner that says Sophomore Prom 2012

"Shall we go dance?" Derek asks me, taking my hand. I smile and walk with him.

The song Paradise, by Coldplay is playing, and his hands wrap around my hips, mine around his neck, and we sway to the music.

When the song ends, I excuse myself so I can go meet up with the girls. Derek nods, heading over to find his football friends.

I find Claire standing by the punch bowl, and I quickly run over to her.

"Hey Mass! When did you get here!" Claire says, swallowing a bite of her chocolate chip cookie.

"Oh just now, what about you!" I ask, taking a cup of punch.

"About five minutes ago, like the corsage Cam got me!" Claire asks holding up her wrist.

"C-UTE!" I reply, "What about mine!" I say, holding out my wrist.

"AH-MAZING!" Claire says smiling.

"So, has anyone else gotten here!" I ask hopefully.

"Well, here comes Kristen!" Claire says pointing towards the door. I turn seeing Kristen walk through the door, and look around the gym until she spots us. She runs over in her 3" juicy heels and hugs us both.

"You guys look ah-mazing!"

"So do you!" Claire says pulling away from the hug.

We have small talk and after about five minutes I feel a tap on my shoulder. I spin around and Olivia Ryan is standing right in front of me. The Olivia Ryan who is Derek's past girlfriend. The Olivia Ryan who was co-captain of the cheerleading team.

"Oh hey Olivia, nice dress!" I say, trying to be nice.

"Massie, I'm your friend, so I'm going to tell you something." She says strongly. I get butterflies in my stomach, but I try not to show it in my face. "I caught Derek kissing another girl. Here. Tonight."

My jaw drops open and I'm speechless. I narrow my eyes at her, realizing this could be a trick. "Really, what's the proof."

"Well, this is a horrible picture taken from far away, but here, look." Olivia says holding up her blackberry. There I saw a guy, who sorta looked like Derek, locking lips with a girl I couldn't name. "I'm sorry, but I thought the right thing to do was tell you."

And just like that she turns and leaves. My vision gets blurry, but I blink back the tears, and when I turn around, Claire, Dylan and Kristen all have their jaws dropped open.

"DID SHE JUST?"

"NO WAY!"

"I CAN'T BELIEVE HIM!"

"Erm.. Massie, turn around." Claire says playing with her curled hair.

When I turn around Derek is there smiling, holding a cup of punch.

I smile, taking the punch. Then with one movement I dump it on his head, still smiling.

"MASS! What was that for!"Derek yells.

"For lip locking another girl! I've been cheated on before, and you knew that! How could you even do this to me!" I yell, tears coming.

"What are you talking about! I've been hanging with Cam this whole time!" Derek replies confused.

"RIGHT! You know what? I'm done. Done with you. Done with us." I say, turning around and running into the girls bathroom closest to the door.

I've been sitting on the counter sobbing for a least five minutes before someone comes in, and thank god it's Claire. She hugs me, and tells me everything is okay.

"Massie, everything will be okay, there are tons of guys out there. Remember the day after you and Landon broke up? All those guys wanted _you._ You have to hold your head up high, and show him you don't need him. Show him what he's missing!"

I wipe away the last tear, nodding my head. "You're right Claire, but I don't want to go back out there. Wanna go back to my house and have a sleepover?"

"Sure." Claire says smiling.

**Ergg... short... I know.. but, a lot happened! BTW for all my massington lovers, don't worry, *SPOILER* Derek doesn't give up without a fight! Reviews make my day! (:**


	8. Chapter 8

"MASS! Massie wake up!" Claire shouts in my face, shaking me.

I groan, rolling over onto my side. "Claire. Go to sleep. It's too early."

"Massie, it's 12 P.M., but anyways, GET UP!"

I groan again, sitting up, rubbing my eyes. I turn my head toward my iHome and sure enough it says in colour full print **12:01**

I sigh, pushing the covers off of me, and going over to Claire who was standing beside my window. She's smiling, and can't pull herself away from the window. I pull aside my white curtain and my eyes widen and my mouth opens. Out front on the yard in pink rose petals is four words.

Massie, take me back?

I keep on reading it over and over again. It had to be Derek. Derek must have snuck onto our property at night and did this.

I quickly pull out my phone, and click on his name.

**Massie: Derek, I saw what you did, and I still can't forgive you. I'm sorry, but you cheated, and I need my time. **

Claire looks up at me from my phone, looking sad. "Come on Mass! He did all this, just for you! He obvs loves you, and besides, you don't know if that picture is real! It could have been another guy, who looks like Derek!"

"KU-LAIRE! Are you defending him! Because last time I checked, you were my best friend!"

"Whatever Mass, but I still believe you guys are meant to be." Claire mumbles under her breath.

"Yeah right." I reply.

**. . . . . . One Week Later. . . . . **

Derek and I had decided being friends was the best thing right now. I still was upset about the cheating, and I still sat in my room alone listening to Fallout, but right now, this was the best thing for us. Right?

I hear my phone buzz on my night stand, and I jump to grab it. I see the title Alicia and I pause before I click on it.

**Alicia: Look, I know you probably still won't forgive me, but I really miss hanging out with you. Please?**

I bite my lip nervously, staring down at the text. Thoughts race through my mind, and I ponder with the pros and cons.

I mean, she was suppose to be my best friend, but was making out, and other things, with my ex. But I did catch Derek cheating, and I had forgiven him... I also missed her a _lot._

**Massie: Sure. I missed you too (:**

I then go to each other PC member and text them the news.

**Massie: GR8 NEWS! Alicia is back in the PC! **

**Claire: YAY! Missed her, and it's time we forgave her.**

**Dylan: I so saw it coming, but yay!**

**Kristen: I knew it would happen soon! **

"MASSIE! TIME FOR SCHOOL!" Mom yells from the bottom of the stairs, and I happily grab my Vera Bradley bag and walk out of my room, waving goodbye to Bean, and closing my door.

***At School***

We walk up the hill to the maple tree that we met under on hot days like today. It was almost the end of the year, and the heat was rising.

"Hey guys!" Claire says, and Cam gets up hugging her hello and kisses her cheek. My eyes lock with Derek's and he smiles, waving, and I return the smile. This felt so awkward, but I had to make sure that I wasn't showing it. I still liked him, and I was pretty sure he knew, but I also knew he liked me.

I guess we had a thing. We flirted, we hugged, we had our study dates, but we didn't say "I love you" or call each other sweet names. We didn't kiss goodbye. Everyone said we were meant to be, and we would get back together, but we shrugged it off.

"Alicia, your back!" Josh says smiling.

"Yeah, Landon is a dick, I feel sorry for any girl he's wheeling now."

I let out a laugh at that, and quickly cover my mouth.

"It's okay Mass, you can laugh. It's true" Cam says sarcastically, and I smile at him.

"So...everyone have fun at Prom?" Josh asks, changing the subject.

"Yeah!" Dylan says, "I got to dance with so many guys!"

"Same!" Kristen says, and they high five.

"It was okay." I say, my smile fading. Derek just nods.

"Yeah, dancing with Landon, not so fun."

"I had fun!" Claire chimes in.

"That's good.."Josh says, and then the bell rings.

Derek jumps up, taking my arm. "Massie Block, may I have the honor of escorting you to class?"

I laugh at that, then making eye contact with him reply "It would be my honor!"

**SHORT! IK! But I told you! Derek don't give up that fast! So anyways, please review! **


	9. Chapter 9

**ARGGGG WRITERS BLOCKK! I'm so out of ideas it's not even cool. Please PLEASE give me ideas, I love looking at them, and they truly help with my writers block! Anyways, so I'll try to make this chapter interesting. OKAY, yeah. **

"Hmm..." I say pondering through my closet. "What to wear?"

This was my first time going to the BOCD soccer game not as a cheerleader. Coach had a major family emergency and called off all of today's practises, and our performance tonight.

"Grey leggings and light pink slouchy knit sweater? I think so!" I say pulling those items off my rack, and then I turn over to my wall of shoes.

"Tan high knee Uggs. For sure!"

I close my closet door and quickly change, and when I am fully dressed I open my closet door and bean is lying on bed. "Bean, what do you think!"

He barks twice and I smile, patting his head. I look at the clock, **5:45**

The game started at six. "ISSAC! I NEED A RIDE TO THE SOCCER GAME!"

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

When we arrive the Tomahawks have the ball and the game is about to begin. Kemp has the ball in front of him and Cam is beside him.

I walk up the bleachers to our usual spot and wave to Claire, Kristen, Dylan and, Alicia.

When I sit down Kristen stands up yelling something about how something should have been a card. "Kriss, calm down, you can yell at the reffs in your own games!"

"Sorry Mass." Kristen replies sitting back down. I look at Derek standing in net. I smile, but when he looks up my eyes quickly dart to the ball.

I follow the ball as the other team dribbles it down the field, and takes a shot. Derek jumps up, grabbing the ball, and the crowd claps at the save. "Nice one Derek!" I yell out, and then realize what I had just done.

My head turns to the PC, and they're all staring at me. "You like him." Kristen says.

"Told you, meant to be."

"Just admit it!"

"No! I don't like him! He's just my friend, nothing more!" I sigh. "Gawd, can't I cheer on a person for saving a goal!"

"Well Kemp just got a goal." Claire yells over the crowd.

"Nice goal Kemp!" I yell, "And besides, I didn't get to see it because you were talking to me!"

My eyes go to Derek's and he quickly turns away, and I smirk.

After the game we all go down to the field to congratulate the boys on their win. Claire jumps into Cam's sweaty arms, and Kemp and Kristen high five.

Alicia gives Josh a short hug, they had started dating a few days ago.

Derek and I stand there awkwardly. "Congrats on the win." I say, turning to him.

"Thanks."

"Guys, party at my place, you in?" Josh asks.

"Duuh!" The PC and I say in unison.

"Sure dude!" The guys say.

**Okay so I know this is like OMGHHKP short, but I wanted the next chapter to be like all of the party. So anyways, please review with suggestions! **


	10. Chapter 10

"Alicia, truth or dare?" I ask smiling at her. We had arrived at the party 20 minutes ago and everyone decided to play truth or dare.

"Hmm... dare."

"I dare you to kiss Josh full out, right here, right now." I smile.

She shrugs, and pulls him by his shirt so their lips slam into each other's. The kiss lasts about five minutes, and when they pull away they are breathing heavily. "Okay, my turn. Claire, truth or dare?"

"Uhh... truth?" She says, not really knowing what one to pick.

"Who did you like before Cam?"

Everyone oos, and I look over at Cam, and he has a look on his face that he's un-comfortable

"Okay, on my first day at OCD, I liked Chris Abley. It lasted like two days though, no biggy." She says, rolling her eyes, and Cam relaxes. "Okay, Massie, truth or dare?"

"Duh, dare!" I reply.

"I dare you to go into the closet for 5 minutes with Derek. Lights off."

"Fine. What-evs."

I open the closet door, and move some things over off the floor to make room for us. I sit down, and walks in, closing the door behind him.

"Okay, let's play our own mini game. Truth or dare?" I whisper.

"Truth, and why are we whispering?"

"So they can't hear us. And okay, uhm..who do you like?"

"Somebody." He whispers back, before turning his head the other way.

"Who!" I whisper ask.

"You. Fine I said it. I never stopped liking you, and I never cheated. You can ask Cam and Josh. I never did. It was Olivia trying to get me back. She came up to me after and told me what she did."

My jaw drops. "Really! Oh, I'm so going to kill her at practise on Monday." I whisper yell.

"So who do you like?" Derek asks wiggling his eye brows.

I roll my eyes, "Okay, I guess because we're confessing, I still like you too." I smirk.

His eyes light up. "Really?"

I nod. He smiles.

"So are we..."

"Back together?" I say finishing his sentence.

He breaks into the biggest smile, and pulls me in for a kiss. I get butterflies in my stomach just like I did the first time we kissed.

Someone opens the door, and Derek and I break apart. I see Clair standing there smiling. I smile back and her, and I stand up, smoothing my shirt.

"I knew it." Kristen says, holding Kemp's hand.

"We all did." Dylan says rolling her eyes.

"Well, you guys were right." I say smiling, grabbing Derek's hand.

**. . . . The Next Day. . . . . **

**Derek: Good morning beautiful (L)**

I smile at the text I had woken up too. I had fallen asleep texting Derek, and the vibrating had woke me up.

**Massie: Mornin' babe ;)**

I roll over and then get out of bed to have a shower. I step into my bathroom and shudder at my warm feet touching the cold floor. I look over to the wall and turn on the heated floors, and soon my feet are toasty warm again.

I turn on the water, and while waiting for it to warm up, I start taking off my clothes.

When I get out I see I have a text from Derek. **Meet me at Slice of Heaven at 1. **

I smile, replying an okay and a smiley face. I knew the football team had practise today, so I guessed it was just an after practise pizza thing.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

I pull into Slice of Heaven, check my gloss, and get out of my car. I walk in, looking for Derek, but I don't see him.

Who I do see is Landon, and one of his stupid friends sitting there, and when they see me they smile and get up. I stand with my arms crossed as they walk over to me.

"Landon." I finally say.

"Massie, Massie, Massie. You think you're here for Derek, don't you?" He says smiling. My mind starts racing, and I take a step back.

"He should learn to put a lock on his phone." The friend says smiling.

"What do you want." I studder.

"You, making out with me. Now." Landon says smiling, and he leans in, but I duck. He grabs me, pulling me up, my back sliding against the brick wall. I can feel it scraping against my back, defiantly leaving marks.

"Don't try to run, or be difficult, because we'll just torture you even more."

"What will you do?" I weakly ask. My arms hurt so much from Landon pushing his hands into my arms against the wall.

"Oh, that we won't tell you." His friend says, and then I'm pulled away from the brick wall, and something covers my eyes, and I scream, but a hand quickly slaps my face, making me stop.

"What did we tell you?" Landon whispers into my ear.

I feel myself being picked up, and then I can feel the wind blowing. I hear a car door open, and I'm thrown in.

I land on my side, and the door slams shut.

**OOHHH CLIFF HANGERR! Okay, omg, I'M SO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE AGAIN! But there is just something I wanted to rant about something. And that something is the clique fanfiction world. What has it come to? Now I'm not bashing on any stories, but honestly, you can't even go through one page without seeing those stupid stories where people have their own characters, and It's not even clique related!**

**This is FANFICTION! It even says on the homepage, for stories about other series. If you want to write your own, please go to fictionpress! It's so hard to find good clique stories lately, because all there is, is those kind of stories! **

**Please don't hate, it's my opinion, and I wanted to get it out there. (:**


	11. Chapter 11

**K so errmm... about the little..not updating for a month thing... oops.. It's been the summer! Then school. AND ITS REALLY BUSY! It's a really important year for me, I really need to make sure my grades are GOOD! Also, I really don't know where to go with this story..like I'm just not feeling it anymore! So, it's sad to say, but this is the final chapter of One Life. I'm going to have a new story up soon..once I think of one. I sorta have an idea, but I don't know yet. So yeah anyways, here is the last chapter!  
**I sigh, adjusting my cap. It just wouldn't stay straight!

There is a knock at my door, and I finally put my arms down with a huff. I guess it would always stay at a 179 degree angle, instead of a perfect 180. "Come in!"

My mom enters the room, smiling. "Oh honey! You look beautiful"

She takes me in her arms, and I almost shed a tear.

"Thanks mom!" I reply to her

"Well, we should get going. We don't want to be late."

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

When we get there everybody is standing in front of the school,

"Massie Block." Our principle says. I put on my winning smile, and walk up the stairs, ready to get my diploma.

I shake hands with her, grabbing my diploma, and walk across the stage, stopping in the middle. I smile, and my mom rushes down to get a picture. Then I finish walking across the stage.

My mom hugs me, and I sit down with the rest of my class.

"It is my great honor to give you, the graduating class of 2014!" When we hear those words, we all throw off our hats, laughing, smiling and hugging one and other.

My hand grabs Derek's as we walk beside each other outside to see our parents and everything.

"So, you're off too Washington." I say, looking up at him.

He sighs, "Yup. And you too California."

I stop dead in my tracks, and pull him in for a hug, not letting go.

Tears enter my eyes, threatening to ruin my makeup. I quickly blink them away, and when he lets me go, he pulls me in for a short and sweet kiss. "We'll still see each other. I promise."

When we reach our parents, they hug me, and Derek's parents congratulate him.

Time passes, and soon we are sitting in a restaurant for dinner.

"So Massie, you're heading off to California?" Derek's mom asks me, smiling.

"Yes. I will be studying fashion" I say beaming.

"We're so proud of Massie!" My mom says, "They usually don't accept kids straight out of high school!"

"Really! Wow!" Derek's dad says.

"So what about you, Derek?" My dad asks.

"Oh, I will be heading to Washington for soccer."

"Wow, that's great! You must be so proud!" My mom says turning to Derek's parents.

"Yes, very." His dad replies.

"So uhm, Massie, I have something for you." Derek says, turning towards me.

I smile, and get butterflies in my stomach. "Really!? Awwe you didn't have too!"

Derek stands up, and jams a hand in his pocket, pulling out a small black box. He gets down on one knee, and my jaw drops open.

"Oh my god."

"Massie Block, you've made me the happiest man in the world. I can't bare leaving you. Will you marry me?"

I'm speechless. "Oh my lord. Derek, of course I will!" I say, shooting up. He smiles, and takes my hand, slipping the ring on my hand. I stick out my hand, looking at it. It's amazing. It has a sterling silver band, and half a karat diamond on it. I smile, and he pulls me in for a kiss.

Our families clap, and everyone around us claps. When we finally pull away, I look at my dad, and he's smiling.

We sit back down, and our hand's don't leave each others.

I can't stop smiling, I was so happy. Graduated from high school. Engaged. Going off to university. Today was amazing.


End file.
